


All Of Me Wants All of You

by SharkEnthusiast



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Music, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Songfic, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkEnthusiast/pseuds/SharkEnthusiast
Summary: We could work through this, if you wanted." Eudora says. Diego traces the outline of her face with his eyes.Laughs."I don't think either of us really want that."Inspired by the song All Of Me Wants All Of You by Sufjan Stevens.





	All Of Me Wants All of You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy.  
> This is incredibly short, but I needed to get myself out of the horrible writers block I'm in so I put on my playlist, picked a song, and wrote this.  
> Hope it isn't to horrific.
> 
> Psa. I have an unhealthy obsession with Diego and Eudora. I just wish they had gotten more development as a couple n stuff before she was killed off

 

 

 

 

They sit on the porch of Eudora's apartment.

 

 

 

 

Silent. Watching the sun set.

 

 

 

 

Diego's hands make his way into his pockets. Reaching for his phone.

 

 

 

 

He heard it buz a while ago, and he's scared somethings happened.

 

 

 

 

She's not talking to him anyway.

 

 

 

 

He pulls it out.

 

 

 

 

Its nothing. A random number.

 

 

 

 

He puts it back in his pocket.

 

 

 

 

"We could work through this, if you wanted." Eudora says. Diego traces the outline of her face with his eyes.

 

 

 

 

Laughs.

 

 

 

 

"I don't think either of us really want that."

 

 

 

 

He can feel her tighten beside him. Feel the anger coming off of her in waves.

 

 

 

 

It's mainly true.

 

 

 

 

She nods. Sighs.

 

 

 

 

Diego tries to forget how much she knows about him. Tries to forget how much of himself he's given her.

 

 

 

 

Tries to ignore the feeling in his gut of how scared he is to lose her.

 

 

 

 

He stands up. Matches her sigh. Looks at her enough to make her squirm a little.

 

 

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

 

 

She says. Quiet.

 

 

 

 

"See you around, Eudora."

 

 

 

 

Diego leaves. Starts the car and drives.

 

 

 

 

Part if him knew that their relationship wouldn't last, but he never expected it to go out so quietly.

 


End file.
